Accusing Tituba
Hale: Someone called the devil in that forest. Who was it led you to dance around the fire? You can save yourselves if you tell me who it was. Was there one among you who drank from the kettle? Was there perhaps a casting of spells? (Shouts) Was there? (Mary Warren points as Abigail) Abigail: Not I! It wasn't me! I swear it! Hale: These two children may by dying! Who? Abigail: Tituba. Ann Puttnam: I knew it! (Outside, a few minutes later) Parris: Tituba! Putnam: Come out here! Now! (Tituba appears) Abigail: She made me do it! She made Betty do it! Simon: Maybe she is telling the truth. Tituba: Tituba no do the bad thing! (Parris and Putnam pulls Tituba) Abigail: She made me drink blood! All: Blood! Rabbit: (in Hale's voice) You drank blood? Ann: My babies' blood! You murdered my babies, Tituba! I want their names! Who are they? Hale: Why can the girls not wake? (Parris pulls her and begins to whip her) Did you send your spirit out to silence them? Mr. Peabody: Are you gathering souls for the devil? Tituba: I love me Betty! Putman: Let's hang her! (Parris whips Tituba who screams) Hang up the witch. Tituba: No! No, not Tituba! Hale: You've conjured her to be silent, have you not? Tituba: She--she beg me to conjure. She beg me to make charm. Abigail: She lies! She sends the spirit into me in church. She makes me laugh at prayer. Parris: She have often laughed at prayer. Abiagil: She come into me while I sleep. She makes me dream corruptions. Tituba: Why you say bad thing, Abby? Abigail: Some nights, I wake, and I find myself standing naked in the open doorway without a stitch on my body, and she makes me do that, singing her damnned Barbados songs, tempting me! Mr. Peabody: Tituba, I want you to wake those children. Tituba: I have no power on those children, sir! Mr. Peabody: You most certainly do and you will free them from it now. When did you compact with the devil? Tituba: I don't. I don't compact with no devil. (Parris whips her and she screams) Parris: Either you must stop, or I will beat you to your death! Tituba: No! No! No! No! I did! (whipping stops) I tell him! I tell him. I tell him. I-I don't desire...I don't desire to work for him! (Tituba sobs) Hale: Then you saw him? (Tituba nods) Hale: You poor woman. He has you by the throat this very moment, doesn't he? Mr. Peabody: Tituba, I know when we bind ourselves to hell, it is very hard to break with it. We are going to help you tear yourself free. (Inside Parris's house, two minutes later) Hale: (walking upstairs with Tituba) Now, Tituba, I'm going to break his grip both of you. I'm going to pry open the hands of Lucifer! Mr. Peabody: Look into my eyes, Tituba. Look into me. You would be a good Christian woman, would you not, Tituba? Tituba: Aye, sir, a good Christian woman. Hale: And do you still love God? Tituba: I love him with all my being. Hale: Now in God's holy name, and to his glory-- Tituba: Glory, my dear, sweet Jesus. Hale: Open yourself. Recieve his cleansing light within you. Do you want that? Tituba: I want that light. Save me, Mr. Hale. Hale: I will...if you open your heart to me. Now, when the devil comes to you, does he bring other people? Ann Putman: Sarah Good? Does he bring Goody Good? Parris: Are there men or women? Hunter: Start talking. Tituba: Uh...I couldn't see. It was black dark. Parris: You saw him. Why couldn't you see the others. Tituba: They was always talking and running around and carrying on, sir. Parris: Out of Salem? Salem witches? Tituba: Aye, I believe so! Yes, sir! Hale: I will protect you. You know the devil can never overcome a minister, do you not? Tituba: I know that, sir. Hale: Tituba, God put you in our hands to help cleanse this village. You are God's eyes. Now face God and speak utterly. Who came to you with the devil? Two? Three? Four? Ann Putnam: Was Sarah Good with him--or Osburn? Parris: Their names! Their names! Tituba: How many times he bid me kill you, Mr. Parris! All: Kill him!? Parris: Kill me. Tituba: "Rise up, Tituba, cut that man throat." That's what him tell me! I said, "No, devil. I don't hate that man." Him say, "Tituba, you work for me, I make you free. I give you pretty dress to wear and I put you way up high in the air and you got to fly back to Barbados." And I say, "No, devil. You lie." And then, him come to me...one stormy night, and him say, "Tituba, look. I has...white people belong to me." And I look. Rabbit: Yes, go on. Tituba: I look...and there was Sarah Good. (Pooh and friends gasp) (Cindy gasps) Ann Putnam: I knew it! Oh, bless you, Tituba. Tituba: Aye. And Goody Osborne. Ann Putnam: I knew it! They were midwives to me three times and my babies shriveled in their hands. Abigail: I want to open my soul! Sherman: You did what? Abigail: I want the light of God. I want the sweet love of Jesus. I did dance with the devil! I saw him! I wrote it in his book! I go back to Jesus. I kiss his hand. I saw Sarah Good with the Devil! I saw Goody Osborne with the Devil! Mercy Lewis: I saw Bridget Bishop with the Devil! Betty: (wakes up) I saw Goody Howe with the devil! I saw Goody Barrow with devil! Mercy Lewis: I saw Goody Good with the devil! Abigail: I saw Goody Osborne with the devil! (The girls cry out and chatter) Hale: Hallelujah! (They leave the room) Hale: (smiles in joy) Glory to God! It is broken, they're free! Simon: I don't believe it! Putnam: Where's the marshel? Arrest Sarah Osborne! Cindy: Did you hear that? The spell is broken and the girls are free. Yogi: How about that? The girls are crying to arrest the witches. Boo Boo: We should go and tell John's wife about the news.Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts